Nico Rienks
Nicholas Hessel (Nico) Rienks ( Tiel , 1 February 1962 ) is a former Olympic rowing champion. At the Olympics he competed five times. He twice won Olympic gold (Seoul , 1988 and Atlanta , 1996 ), once bronze ( Barcelona , 1992 ), a world ( Vienna , 1991 ) and three times silver at world championships. That he has the best honors of Dutch rowers. On December 9th 2005 Rienks received from the hands of the president of the NOC * NSF Erica Terpstra in the Oval Lingotto in Turin , along with figure skater Sjoukje Dijkstra , judoka Anton Geesink and skater Ard Schenk first FBK Trophy awarded. He was joined RSVU Okeanos and later William III in Amsterdam , physiologist and a private company. Content * 1 Rowing Career ** 1.1 Youth ** 1.2 Seoul 1988 ** 1.3 Barcelona 1992 ** 1.4 Atlanta 1996 ** 1.5 Sydney 2000 * 2 Alpe d'HuZes 2009 * 3 Honours ** 3.1 rowing (skiff) ** 3.2 rowing (double two) ** 3.3 rowing (scull) ** 3.4 rowing (eight with coxswain) Rowing career Youth Seoul 1988 With Ronald Florijn he won gold in Seoul in the double headed by coach Jan Klerk . This was not only to outsiders a totally unexpected victory. The coach of Rienks said afterwards: "If I had known this, I was cycled rather than sit in the radio studio." With this medal does Dutch rowing, since the gold of John Wienese ( skiff ) and silverHarry Dry and Leendert van Dis (double two) in 1968, for the first time seriously on an Olympics. Wood 1989 For its association, RSVU Okeanos Amsterdam, Nico Rienks earned the Golden Tin in the Race of the Old Fours during the 1989 Varsity. Barcelona 1992 In 1992 he did with Henk-Jan Zwolle at the Olympic Games in Barcelona participate in the double. Together with him, he became world champion in 1991. In Barcelona they won only Dutch rowing participants a medal (bronze). Atlanta 1996 After Barcelona started Rienks and Niels van der Zwan in the project Holland Eight that resulted in a gold medal at the Atlanta Olympics. Sydney 2000 At the Olympic Games in Sydney did Nico Rienks along with the Holland Eight II. He was eighth in the small final. Alpe d'HuZes 2009 In 2009 Rienks participated in Alpe d'HuZes under the name of the Radio 2 program Team Node Kranenbarg . 4 Honours rowing (skiff) * 1985: 9th World Cup - 7.11,93 * 1987: 8th World - 7.53,21 rowing (double two) * 1988: OS - 6.21,13 * 1989: WK - 6.24,68 * 1990: 8th World 7.35,86 * 1991: WK - 6.06,14 * 1992: OS - 6.22,82 rowing (scull) * 1983: 8th World - 6.01,15 * 1984: 9th OS - 6.12,41 * 1986: 5th World - 5.53,62 rowing (eight with coxswain) * 1993: 5th World - 5.42,79 * 1994: WK - 5.25,10 * 1995: WK - 5.55,54 * 1996: OS - 5.42,74 * 1999: 4th World I - 5.46,49 * 1999: World III - 5.26,58 * 1999: 5th World - 6.10,54 * 2000: World Cup I - 5.59,25 * 2000: 8th World III - 5.42,29 * 2000: 8th OS - 5.36,63 Category:Dutch rower Category:Dutch Olympic champion